From German Patent Specification DE 101 53 062 C1 a deflection fitting for a safety belt is known, comprising a carrier plate having an installation opening and an eye for the safety belt to pass through, a covering of plastic adapted to the installation situation of the deflection fitting to form an edge of the carrier plate, and an adapter of plastic which has a collar portion inserted into the installation opening and a delimiting portion inserted into the eye. This type of deflection fitting has the advantage that the carrier plate can be constructed as a standard component, because the adaptation to the actual installation situation in a vehicle takes place exclusively by means of the development of the covering. In the deflection fitting shown in DE 101 53 062 C1, two half-portions of plastic are provided, which are pushed laterally onto an edge portion of the carrier plate and are coupled to each other by means of a plug connection.